Tony&Jethro
by Lou22
Summary: Just thought I would give fan fiction a try. Love to read the stories wanted to see if I was any good at writing one. This is slash, if you don't like it, don't read it. Please review, let me know if I should continue, or just keep reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Just one touch. That's all it took, and I was gone. It was something so simple most people would not have given it a second thought. In that one innocent touch I felt a million different things. The calluses from late nights sanding that damn boat, the strength of a man that had his share of tragedy. Concern from someone who pretended not to give a damn. Leroy Jethro Gibbs slid his hand over the side of my cheek, then gripped my shoulder looked into my eyes and said " We'll beat this Tony." I was lost in those eyes, that concern, and that seemingly unending well of strength from a man who had suffered more than most.**

"**Thank's Boss." was the only thing that I could manage. No one had shown that much concern for me, especially someone I had grown to love.**

**I had always kind of noticed other guys, there build or look, but never had I ever felt such a strong pull to another man. I had always dated women, lots of women, but not one of those women had the effect on me like that one innoccent touch from Gibbs did. He squeezed my shoulder one more time and left to talk to the director. I walked back to my desk and sat down unsure what exactly to do next.**

**The letter from my father had been delivered to NCIS that morning, fitting since he didn't know my home address, also fitting because he had wanted to embarrass me in front of co-workers. What he didn't know, and probably would never understand, was that these people were my family. I belong here, I fit, and they would never turn on me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note : Thank you so much to those who chose to review. It really encouraged me to continue. As I said before I am new to writing fan fiction, so it might take a little bit for me to get the hang of it. I will try and update as much as I can, but I work 12 hour swing shifts so be patient. If there is anything I do wrong in the uploads please let me know, and give a hint how to fix I am kind of computer illiterate. I also forgot in the intro to mention these characters and the show NCIS do not belong to me I'm just borrowing for a little while.

Chapter 1

I fingered the edge of the envelope sticking out of my inside coat pocket debating on pulling it out and re-reading it for about the thousandth time. I already knew it by heart, but actually reading the words my own father wrote brought home to me just how much the man hated me. Glancing over to make sure Mcprobie was fully involved in whatever new program or hacking device he had discovered I slid the envelope out of my pocket and let the pain of what he had written slowly take control, something I'm sure dear old dad would be thrilled to know.

The heading was simple and generic " DiNozzo Enterprises" in bold lettering, top and center.

To Special Agent L.J. Gibbs

Re: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo

Dear Sir,

It has recently come to my attention that my son Special Agent DiNozzo has been offered the position of team leader at NCIS due, I am told, to his "courageous" actions in field work and his ability to lead. However as a concerned parent and taxpayer I am obligated to express my concern for such a decision. Anthony is unstable at best, and has a death wish at worst. At the age of seventeen he tried and almost succeeded in taking his on life. If not for the help of a personal physician he would be dead today. I fear all his "courageous" actions are just his own misguided attempts at ending his own life. Since he would be heading his own team of agents I felt compelled to inform you of his past. I am forwarding copies of this letter to the Director of NCIS and to Anthony as well. I hope seeing this in black and white will help him understand his place is not in this field of work and certainly not as a team lead.

Sincerely,

Dominick DiNozzo

Well, seeing this in black and white had helped him understand one thing, his father was a bastard.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Folding the letter neatly I managed to get it back in the envelope without first ripping it to shreds. Probie still seemed to be lost in cyber-space, and Ziva was busy typing up her latest report. They didn't know. It was something he really didn't want them knowing. Now however thanks to his father there was a paper trail, and them finding out was only a matter of time. It scared him beyond belief that they would lose confidence in him or treat him differently. He was still the same Tony, but knowing his past would cause them to see him as something different.**

**Director Shepard had offered him his own team. Somebody was retiring in Florida and if he wanted the job it was his. He however was content to stay right where he was, he was happy, or he was happy till Dominick DiNozzo stuck his big nose into things. The idea of his own team had excited him, but Gibbs wasn't in Florida, and what would he do without Abby to confide in? Hell even McGee had turned out to be an important part of his life along with Ziva, although she scared him sometimes. She was one of the few that could probably take one good hard look and see beyond the façade he had built around himself.**

**Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. How long had he been sitting here staring into space? **

"**Conference room DiNozzo." Gibbs was already halfway across the bullpen before he even had time to scoot his chair back. This was not gonna be good. The knot in his stomach got a little bigger as he got up to follow. He received sympathetic looks from Ziva and McGee they probably thought he was going to get one of Gibbs famous chewing out sessions. The man had looked livid when he managed to catch a glance of his profile. He nodded to his fellow agents and followed Gibbs to the nearest unoccupied room. He felt like a man going to a hanging. **

**The conference room door was open, he entered closing it behind him. Everyone didn't need to know just yet.**

**Gibbs stood leaning against the table trademark coffee in his hand, the look on his face said everything he needed to know there would be problems.**

**Gibbs wasted no time. "Your on forced leave until a psych exam can be completed, six sessions mandatory." Gibbs got out before Tony could complain. "Effective immediately." That was the nail in the coffin. My legs felt like jelly and I sat down head in my hands.**

"**Why didn't he just have one of his "people" take **_**care**_** of me?" I said through my hands. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to hit something or scream, but then Gibbs touched my arm. Sawdust, old spice and coffee seemed to sooth me.**

"**That won't help Tony." How did he get over here that fast? Zivas' ninja skills were nothing compared to Gibbs. I could still feel his hand on my arm warming me calming me. My hands slid from my face and I looked at the man in front of me. More than a boss, he was my rock ,whether he knew it or not, as cliché as that sounds. Boy he was getting sappy maybe he did need to see a shrink.**

" **Boss, I'm lost without this job, I don't know what to do, everybody's gonna know, I…." I was rambling, and I knew it. Gibbs knew it to.**

"**One thing at a time DiNozzo. Now is not the place to bring everything out in the open." His eyes gestured to the camera in the corner of the ceiling. " You be at my place seven tonight, I'll cook, you bring beer, we'll sort all this out, all of it." he squeezed my arm one last time. "I'm sorry Tony, I'll need your gun and badge." They stood Gibbs arm falling away, he missed the contact immediately. Handing over the requested items he turned to leave. "DiNozzo… Tony it's gonna be okay." and then he gave the back of my neck a little squeeze "See you tonight." **

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry about switching between first and third person, I was pretty tired when writing that chapter.

This is going to be slash, but since this is my first time writing slash, I'll be taking it kind of slow. Hopefully the longer I write, the better I'll get, so please review and let me know. Again, thank you.

Chapter 3

My palms were actually sweating. I'm a grown man who's palms are sweating. I was still sitting outside the liquor store after buying the beer.

Gibbs house. I had been invited to GIBBS HOUSE. I had been there before of course, even stayed over, but this was different. At least it felt different to me. Was it different for him? Was I blowing this all out of proportion? I'm rambling.

I'm still sitting in front of the liquor store with sweaty palms, except now my hearts starting to race because I know he's gonna wanna know about what my father put in that stupid letter, something I never wanted anyone to know. Maybe I could just call and say I'm sick, then hide out for a few days. Nope, he'd just track me down and kill me.

Aw screw it. I threw the care into drive.

The porch light was burning as I walked up the path to the front door. It was open, and I could see through the full length glass into the kitchen. Gibbs was dressed casual in a pair of jeans and grey t- shirt, he was also bare-foot. I never thought another mans feet could be a turn on, but I guess I was wrong. Sexy was the word that came to mind. Flat out sexy.

He had the steaks on, and by the smells that were wafting out they were almost done. As if sensing he was being watched He turned towards the door. U.S. Marine Corps emblazoned on the front of his Tee.

"Quit stalking me DiNozzo and get in here the steaks are almost done."

"Sorry boss." I said opening the door and letting myself in.

"Never apologize." He said transferring the steaks to a serving tray. It was then I got a look at the table. Two plates were laid out with silverware. Salad had already been made and put into bowls, and if my nose didn't fail some sort of baked goods were in the oven.

"Wow Boss you went all out." I crossed the kitchen to where he was and put the beer on the counter.

"Nothing like a good steak and a beer to put things in perspective." He said giving me a pointed look. I flashed my trademark too big grin, because I know what's got to be coming. However, Gibbs being Gibbs was full of surprises.

"Grab a beer Tony, let's eat."

Conversation flowed easily during the meal. We talked about the boat, a new movie I'd seen, but work was studiously avoided. I knew it was coming, but this was nice. Just me and Gibbs. He seemed so different from work, relaxed for once. He actually laughed at one of my stupid jokes. Of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Come on DiNozzo." he said scooting back from the table. "Lets go sit on the deck there's a few things I'd like to get straight." This is it I thought this is where it gets hinky as Abbey would say.

I followed him through the sliding glass doors, and was assaulted by the smell of roses. A huge rose bush stood at the corner of the fence.

"Nice roses Boss I never figured you for a green thumb." I leaned down to get a better smell.

"Not me Tony, Shannon and Kelly planted those." I straightened and looked at him. He rarely mentioned his wife and child.

"They're beautiful." I said sitting in the patio chair across from him.

"Yes, they were." I knew he wasn't talking about the roses anymore. He sat staring at them a few moments more and then turned to me.

"I need to know Tony. I need you to tell me if what your Father wrote in that stupid letter is true." He reached over as he was talking and laid his hand on me knee. It felt like he was trying to give me the support I needed to tell him the truth. Maybe he was hoping it was a lie. I wish to God it was.

I blew out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and tried to prepare myself for what was to come.

"It's okay Tony, I want to hear the truth." He spoke to me so softly it came out as a whisper. I looked in his eyes and they had gone soft. His hand was still on my knee, and to me it felt like it was getting warmer.

"It's true." I said. My voice sounded strained even to my ears. " I wish it wasn't Boss." I dropped my head and stared at the ground waiting for the head slap, or your fired. What I didn't expect was for Gibbs to lightly stroke my cheek making me look up.

"Do you know Tony how many times I tried to eat the barrel of my pistol after Shannon and Kelly died?" I sat staring at him. Gibbs tried to kill himself?

"Everyday for almost a month. I was devastated, my family was gone. My reason for living, all gone. I crawled in a bottle, and tried to forget, but nothing helped. Then I started to build the damn boat, and slowly every piece of wood I sanded, every board I fit together, helped me cope. Kinda' like therapy I guess." he said sitting back.

I leaned back in my chair running a hand through my spiky hair.

"I was stupid boss." He leaned forward again hand going to my knee. "My mom had just died, and what little emotional support I got from her died with her. A week later My father brings this woman home and introduces me to his new wife." Gibbs said nothing, but his thumb began to rub small circles on my knee. "I freaked out. How could he replace my mother so quickly? He just seemed like he had upgraded to the younger model or something. Two days later he informs me I won't be going to college I was coming to work with him at the _company_. When I told him to go screw himself he exploded. I'd never seen him so angry. He was in my room, so he reached for the nearest thing, which happened to be my Louisville Slugger, and he… he beat me boss. Afterwards I just lay there on my bed thinking my life would never be mine. I had no one to turn to, no one to help me, my father controlled everyone around me, and now he was controlling me." I took a deep breath and it was then I realized my eyes were wet.

"I just snapped. I knew my mother had gotten some prescription sleeping pills before she died so I found them and swallowed the whole bottle. I was just so tired of all of it. I was tired of hurting all the time." I stopped and looked up expectantly at Gibbs. I had practically laid my soul bear, and now I was afraid of the consequences. Very slowly he leaned forwards and placed both hands on the sides of my face.

"You will never be alone Tony, as long as there's breath left in me you won't ever be alone." Our lips met, and I was lost. TBC.

**Please let me know what you think, I wasn't real happy with the way it flowed, but after pulling three straight 12 hour shifts everything looks choppy. I tried to make this chapter a little longer, threw in a little pre slash at the end to tease.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Thinking was beyond me at this point, the only thing I could do was feel. The feel of Gibbs five o'clock shadow as it rubbed my face. The taste of the beer with a hint of the coffee he had drank earlier. His hands as they slid up my face and into my hair. I prayed this was not one of my fantasy's as he continued to take me to a place I had never been. When the kiss finally ended due to the need to breathe he rested his forehead against mine, hands still in my hair. "Please tell me I wasn't wrong Tony." The look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know he was scared. Scared of the step he had just taken, afraid he had destroyed whatever we had.

"You're not wrong." I said as I gently placed another kiss on his lips. He looked into my eyes a little longer and then pulled me into the house.

"Come on, we have to talk, and I don't want to give the neighbors a free show."

We ended up on the couch facing each other Gibbs still holding my hand.

"How long?" he asked. Good question. How long had I wanted Leroy Jethro Gibbs? It had started as deep admiration for this man and his ideals and then slowly had developed into something so much more. I had denied it for so long an actual time frame was impossible.

"I don't know boss, it feels like forever." He grinned at that.

"I think we've moved passed boss Tony, while we're home why don't you try Jethro." While we're home he said. That sounded so good, I had finally come home.

"Okay…Jethro." I liked the sound of it as it rolled off my tongue. Jethro. "What about you? How long?" I said.

"Since Baltimore." No hesitation whatsoever, typical Gibbs. I didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked.

"Didn't know if you felt the same way. I was your superior. I didn't feel right just springing it on you, but after that damn letter your father wrote I knew I had to do something. I knew you were hurting. I wanted to be there for you, not just as your boss." He finished, looking up into my eyes.

"You've never been just my boss…Jethro." His eyes lit up at the sound of his name.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say my name?" He reached up and cupped my cheek those blue eyes staring into mine and pulled me forward. The kiss was slow, his tongue dancing with mine. He deepened the kiss and I was on fire. Every touch seemed electrified. I just didn't know what to do. Of course, Gibbs being Gibbs sensed what was wrong.

"Have you ever done this before Tony, with a man?" I felt my face turn red.

"No." I whispered quietly.

"It's okay Tony we'll go as slow as you need." he said stroking my face.

"I want this more than anything Jethro. I've never felt this way with anyone else. Hell I've dreamed about this for so long and now it's right in front of me and I don't know what to do." I dropped my eyes looking everywhere except at Gibbs.

"Hey, its okay I've only done this once before, and this is about as far as I got. We'll take our time Tony. You're mine now that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Jethro." Gibbs scooted back on the couch running a hand through his silver hair.

"We need to talk about work, and how we're going to deal with the fall out from your father's _helpfulness."_

"That's putting it mildly." I said trying to smooth out my spikes. "What exactly did you tell everyone when I left?"

" I told'em you were on mandatory leave and that you would explain. They've heard all the rumors, Abby's beside herself by the way, but I convinced everyone not to call at least give you some time to deal."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Maybe I can have everyone over and explain things. I just don't want everybody to get all weird when they find out the truth."

"Tony, nobody's going to get weird, they all care about you, even McGee was worried."

"Ahh obi-wan-McProbie was worried?"

"Yeah Tony he was." I could see the seriousness in his eyes. That's when I knew I was right where I needed to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

I woke up slowly, light streaming in from the open bedroom window. An arm thrown haphazardly over my waist drew my attention. Gibbs. I was lying in Gibbs bed. He was lying on his side facing me a look of utter peace on his face. I lay there thinking about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. I hated my father for sending that letter, but if not for that would I still be here in Gibbs bed?

I didn't want to leave last night, and Gibbs didn't want me to either. We talked till about two, me about my father and his abuse and how it had affected my entire life, he about Shannon and Kelly. I felt privileged he had shared his life with them to me, it was hard for him to talk about. We shared some tears, and I think both of us did a little healing.

It was the weekend, and the team had the day off for once. We decided last night to get everyone together tonight so I could explain about the letter and my father. As far as our relationship went that was still confidential, need to know if you will, and right now nobody needed to know. It was our secret. It was our comfort, each other.

I was so lost in thought I didn't realize Gibbs was awake, and staring at me.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." I say. He reached up and stroked my face.

"You okay?" I knew what he meant. Was I okay lying in his bed wrapped in his arms.

"Jethro, I have never been more okay in my life." He ruffled my hair.

"Next time you wake up in my bed Tony it's not gonna be from stayin' up late talking." A shiver ran through me causing Gibbs to laugh.

"Come on lazy bones, we got plans to make."

We ended up going to breakfast at a little diner a few blocks from Gibbs house. Apparently it was somewhere he frequented because the older waitress working there fretted over him like a grandmother.

"Didn't know you were so popular with the ladies Boss."

"I have my secrets DiNozzo." he said giving me a wink.

The rest of the day we spent at Gibbs house, of course he showed me the boat and the finer arts of sanding, but he also showed me some of his other projects. He was currently working on a beautiful cedar chest with carved inlays. The man could really use his hands. That got me thinking about what else his hands were good at. Hmmm….. Bad DiNozzo, bad.

TBC.

Authors' note:

I know it's kind of short, but I'm in the middle of a working weekend, and night shift sucks. Please don't hurt me, the sexy stuff should be coming up in the next chapter, I just wanted to take it slow. Also Daddy Dinozzo's really got it coming to him, ground plans will soon be laid for the take down. Please review and let me know what you think, they've kind of slacked off, thought people might be loosing interest, please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks so much for the reviews, it really makes my day to see a new review so please keep' um coming.

Chapter six

It was about an hour before the rest of the team were about to arrive. I had been pacing for about twenty minutes when Gibbs interrupted.

"DiNozzo you're wearin' a hole in the floor."

"Sorry Boss" He gave a sigh and looked at me with those deep blue eyes I had grown to love.

"Get over here Tony." He said patting the seat beside him on the worn but comfy couch.

"I'm scared Jethro, I know I act like nothing phases me, but I'm really scared this time. My Father, he… He has a long reach. If we go through with this, if everyone agrees to help us do this I'm afraid something bad is gonna' happen to one of us, maybe all of us. I don't know if I could live with myself, you guys are my family." He put his arm around me then, and pulled me close to his side. I breathed in his calming scent and melted into him.

"You trust me Tony?"

"With my life." I replied.

"No one is going to hurt any of you, your mine, and no one is ever going to take what's mine ever again, got that?" I knew he was thinking of Shannon and Kelly. He still blamed himself for there deaths, probably always would.

"Your word is golden boss."

"Boss, Tony?" He asked giving me a squeeze.

"Yeah well you were in Gibbs mode, all knight in shining armor, Boss sounded more appropriate." I said turning to look at him.

"Since when do you care about being appropriate DiNozzo?" He said barely above a whisper. He was staring in my eyes, flicking down to my mouth. I closed the distance between us slowly; I felt his breath on my face. He raised his hand and palmed my cheek.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you Tony, he can't touch you anymore, and I won't let him."

"I know Jethro." I closed the distance and our lips touched. Slow and easy at first, letting our emotions come through, letting the kiss say the deeper things that could not be spoken just yet. Gibbs deepened the kiss letting his hands glide over my chest down to my thighs leaving a trail of fire in their wake. I followed his lead rubbing my hands down his back coming to the top of his jeans where his shirt was still tucked in. I had to touch real skin, pulling out the shirt I finally hit pay dirt. He took an intake of breath and broke the kiss.

"Keep that up Tony and I won't be able to stop."

"I don't want to." I said capturing his mouth again. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt swiftly pulling it over my head.

"Off." he said throwing it on the floor next to the sofa. "You sure about this?" He asked out of breath. I didn't answer; I simply leaned over and finished pulling his shirt from his waistband.

"Take it off." I said my voice hoarse with the need to be with this man. Gibbs almost ripped his shirt getting it off and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Something funny DiNozzo?"

"No." I said reaching out laying my palm on his chest. "I can't believe that this is finally happening. I've dreamed about this for so long."

He placed his hand over mine, and pushed me back on the couch covering my body with his.

"It's real." He said kissing me. The feel of his skin on mine was intoxicating, I needed more. His groin made contact with mine, and even through jeans I moaned into his mouth.

"That's it Tony, let go." It seemed his hands were everywhere, and I was helpless to do anything but feel. He trailed kisses down my neck, over my chest, and then back to my mouth. My mind had started to go fuzzy; I had never felt anything like this before. The pleasure I had felt while being with women felt hollow compared to this. This was real to me, more real than anything else I had ever experienced. He knew my flaws and still wanted me, all of me.

"I need you Jethro, all of you." I sounded desperate even to my own ears.

"Come on.'' He said taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. We were both halfway across the floor when we heard it.

"Knock, knock boss man." Both our eyes went wide as the door opened and Abbey in all her Goth glory entered the living room. There was nothing we could possibly say that would explain away two sweaty half naked men holding hands. Gibbs seemed to have different plans, grabbing my forearm and turning me to face him he did a leg sweep putting me flat on my ass in the middle of his living room floor.

"That DiNozzo is proper procedure." He said looking down at me and giving me a wink. Abbeys eyes went wide taking us both in. Finally she snapped out of it.

"Wow you guys must have been sparing for a while." She said crossing the room and giving me a hand up. "Eww Tony your all sweaty." she said wiping her hand on her skirt.

"Sorry Abs." I said

"Nice one boss." I said turning towards Gibbs. "Never saw that one coming."

"It's all in the technique DiNozzo, all in the technique."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the team arrived within the hour. By then we both had our shirts back on and were well on our way to being calmed down. I don't know whether Abbey bought the whole sparring thing or not. She didn't mention anything, but the looks she was throwing us certainly led me to believe she thought something hinky was going on.

I was sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Gibbs. Abbey was in the middle leaning against him her feet propped in my lap. Ziva and McGee sat opposite in two recliners.

"I guess I should start by asking what exactly you guys have heard." Here it comes I thought. This is where everything goes to hell.

"The only thing we heard is your father wrote a letter to NCIS the next thing we knew you were gone. We were all really worried Tony."

"Thanks Tim, I really appreciate that. I appreciate all you guys. I know sometimes I can be kind of an idiot but…"

"It's okay Tony; we all love you, even Ziva." Abbey said patting my leg. She gave Ziva a pointed look.

"Of course, Tony is my partner and I care a great deal about his well being."

"See Tony, nothing your Dad could say would ever change that." I looked around at the faces of the people around me and wondered how I could have thought they would ever desert me. They were my family, my true family. I took a deep breath and began to tell them my story, all of it, the beatings, the suicide attempt, and what the letter had to say. When I had finished there was complete silence.

"How could he do that? You're his son." Tim looked kind of pale as he asked me the question I had been asking myself for years now.

"He's a bastard Tim." I replied with no emotion.

"So, Boss man what are we going to do? What can we all do to help?" Abbey was now in full Abbey mode.

"We take him down Abs. We bug his office, his house, his car if we have to. We find something to use for leverage and we destroy him."

TBC. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Sorry for the delay in postings, my lap top died and had to be fixed. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I am going to increase the rating to M just to be safe. PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you think, good or bad. I really want to improve on my writing. Thanks.

Chapter seven

I was to make an appointment to see my father tomorrow, where at some point I would place a bug in his office which Abbey would some how provide me with tonight. A lot of some how's if you ask me. I left Gibbs house along with everyone else and headed back to my apartment. I got about two blocks when my cell rang. Gibbs.

"Didn't get a chance to talk to ya DiNozzo, you okay." I smiled, I felt like Sally Field, he likes me, he really likes me.

"I'm okay Boss, just a little drained, kinda' nervous about tomorrow."

"You'll be fine Tony; McGee's got your six."

"I know Jethro it's just I don't know how civil I can be to my father face to face, you know without punching him?" Gibbs laughed that deep sexy laugh I loved.

"Try not to do that Tony; you might hurt your hand."

"Ahh I see, self preservation on your part huh."

"Oh yea Tony, oh yea." My phone beeped in my ear letting me know I had another call, Abby.

"Hey **B**oss I got Abbey on the other line."

"Go ahead and take it Tony, she might have news on the bug."

"That quick?" I asked.

"You know Abbey, she _knows_ people."

"That she does Boss, that she does. I'll call you in the morning Jethro."

"You do that Tony, cause at some point, I'm gonna' wanna' finish what we started earlier." He almost growled when he said the words, causing me to shiver.

"You can count on it." I said switching over to Abbey.

"What took you so long Tony, who were you talking to Gibbs?" My mind went blank; too which Abby took full advantage.

"You _were_ talking to Gibbs, I knew it something's going on between you two, spill it." Typical Abbey.

"Don't know what you mean Abs, find a bug yet?" I said quickly trying to change the subject.

"It's not gonna be that easy bub, but for right now I'll let you off the hook, because Mistress Abbey always delivers."

"Thanks Abs, how did you get it so fast?"

"I have a friend in the FBI, who owes me a pretty big favor. I'm going to his house right now to pick it up."

"Good deal Abbey, I should be home in about ten minutes, and I'll meet you there."

"Good Tony, you can fill me in on you and Gibbs." She hung up, so I couldn't argue with her. She knew. I don't know how, but she knew. Abbey always knows; like she's psychic or something.

*************************************************************

I had been home about an hour deeply engrossed in a Magnum PI marathon when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in Abs doors open." I switched off the television and headed towards the door stopping at the fridge to grab a caf-pow for abbeys reward when I heard the knock again.

"I said it was open Abs." grabbing the knob and opening the door, a greeting dying on my lips as I came face to face with my father.

"Expecting company Anthony?"

"What the hell are you doing here, haven't you done enough?" I asked still standing in the doorway.

"Anthony, I'm surprised at you. I only have your best interest at heart."

"Bullshit." I said as he pushed his way past me into my apartment. "How did you know where I live?"

"I've always known where you live, you're my son."

"I haven't been your son for a very long time. Why are you trying to destroy my life? I've never asked you for anything." I turned to face him almost shaking with rage. He stood in the middle of my living room a smug look on his face.

"Look around this place Anthony; you are a grown man, movie posters on the wall? DVD's everywhere? You live in a fantasy world. I offered you the world, and you threw it in my face. You could have had everything."

"I don't want everything; I want this, what I have right now. I've never wanted to be you, some carbon copy alcoholic who beats his son." We were standing face to face now; I could feel his breath on my face.

"You are still an ungrateful brat. I was handing you everything, and you couldn't take the pressure, so you tried to kill yourself, so much like your mother, weak." He almost whispered the last words.

"You bastard.'' I lunged for his throat, but even for an old man he was quick, grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back.

"Still so weak. I should have let you die like your mother. Do you know what kind of an embarrassment you are to me Anthony? All these years I've been watching and waiting, hoping you would come back to your senses see what I was offering, the power we could have, but I see now that's impossible, so I laid some ground work exposing your little secret, letting everyone know what a cowered you are under pressure. I should have done this a long time ago. Geno, get in here." This was definitely getting out of hand. Dipping my head and bringing it back hard I heard my father's nose crunch with great satisfaction. Geno came barreling toward me with what looked like a hypodermic needle in his hand. Not good. I grabbed the closest thing near me, a vase off the side table, swinging as hard as I could I made contact with Geno's head. He never slowed down, like a bull in a china shop. I grabbed the arm with the needle, and at one point thought I had control, until Dominic came to his senses grabbing both my arms behind my back as Geno plunged in the needle.

"Good night Anthony." I heard as whatever drug they had given me slowly pulled me towards darkness.

*************************************************************

Abbey Scciutto made it up the last flight of stairs. Stupid elevator, I need to start going to the gym. It had been two hours since she'd talked to Tony, and it was nearing midnight. It had taken longer than expected to get the bug, and equipment needed to activate it. Finally coming to Tony's door she knocked and the door swung open revealing utter chaos. She stepped inside taking in the over turned furniture and broken glass which could only be from the ugly vase Tony's aunt had left him in the will.

"Tony?" she called out softly only just considering whoever did this could still be here. As she moved further into the apartment, it was then she heard the sound of water running. "Tony?" she called out again, moving towards the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar steam rolling out. Opening the door wider she came face to face with a nightmare. Water covered the floor where it had over flowed out of the tub, combining with the blood that was slowly dripping out of Tony's limp wrist which dangled over the side.

"OH MY GOD TONY!" she ran to the tub almost slipping on the mess in her platforms. He was paler than she'd ever seen him. Reaching out a shaking hand she felt for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief, still alive but weak. She turned off the water then ran back to the living room where she left her purse. Grabbing her cell phone she hit speed dial number one.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs I'm at Tony's you need to hurry, and bring Ducky, something's happened to Tony." She got no reply, only a dial tone. She knew Gibbs was on the way she just hoped it wouldn't be too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

Leroy Jethro Gibbs hands actually shook as he hit speed dial.

"Duck I need you at Tony's can you meet me?"

"Of course Jethro, what's going on?"

"Something bad Duck, bring your gear."

It had been fifteen minutes since he'd talked to Abbey; he blew through every red light and intersection to get to Tony. He knew his father had done something, why hadn't he seen this coming? He had promised Tony he wouldn't let him hurt him anymore, and then he'd sent him home alone.

He pulled up in front of Tony's complex, and took the stairs two at a time. The front door was still open, as he entered and he took in the mess. Heart in his throat he called out to Abbey.

"In here Gibbs, hurry." Ignoring the soaked carpet in the hallway he ran into the bathroom full steam. Blood covered the floor mixing with the water that had overflowed from the tub Tony still lay in. Abbey had drained the water, and covered him with a blanket. He had begun to shiver though he was still unconscious. Abbey looked up at him tears streaming down her face.

"I tried to get him out, but I was afraid I would hurt him more."

"It's okay Abs, you did good. Where's he hurt?" He's voice was choked even to his on ears. Tony looked like death.

"His wrists, somebody sliced his wrists Gibbs. I found some bandages in his medicine cabinet, and did my best to stop the bleeding, but I can't get him to wake up." She had started crying full force now.

"He's gonna be okay Abbey, let's get him out of here, Ducky's on his way." Even as he spoke the words, he didn't know if what he said was true. Bending down he scooped Tony up blanket and all and carried him into his bedroom, back protesting the entire way, but he'd be damned if he was going to let him lay in that damn tub a minute longer. He laid him down, and immediately placed two fingers to his pulse point.

"Still with me DiNozzo?" His pulse was thready but still there. "Abbey, see if you can raise Mcgee and Ziva tell them to get there gear, anything they need for a crime scene and get over here." He looked over towards the door way where she stood.

"He's gonna be okay Abbey, we need the rest of the team here so we can get the bastards that did this." She wiped her eyes, and seemed a bit more in control.

"On it Boss." She said turning and leaving the room.

Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching for the nearest wrist he turned it over in his hand looking at the taped wounds, blood still seeping slowly out of the edges.

"I'm so sorry Tony, I should have been here, you should've been with me, anywhere except alone. I failed you Tony. Just like Shannon and Kelly. You can't leave me now when I just got you, I don't think I could take it." He laid the damaged wrist back down and ran a hand through Tony's hair cupping his face. "Come back to me Tony." He heard a slight cough from behind and saw Abbey standing in the doorway.

"They're on their way bossman. She said quietly.

"Thanks Abs."

"Jethro?" Thank God Ducky was here.

"In here Duck." he called.

"Oh my, what's happened to him Jethro?" He asked coming into the room removing his trademark coat and hat.

"His wrists Duck, there sliced open and he won't wake up." Ducky moved towards the bed to examine his patient further.

"I'll need you both to wait out in the living room while I have a look."

"No way Duck."

"Jethro, please." He gestured towards Abbey who stood in the doorway tears streaming down her face. Reluctantly he made his way to her putting an arm around her shoulders steering her towards the living room.

"He' gonna be fine Abs, Ducky's here, he's gonna be fine." He kept saying the words over and over as he held Abbey on the couch trying to comfort her as much as he was himself.

The rest of the team arrived, and were filled in on what had happened, combing the apartment, pictures were taken and evidence collected.

"They were very sloppy." Ziva commented as she bagged up the broken vase to check for DNA.

"They thought Tony was dead Ziva. There would be no reason to be careful if everyone thought it was a suicide. Thank God you found him Abbey." McGee said putting his camera back in the bag.

"If I had been a little later…"

"But you weren't Abs, he' gonna be okay." Gibbs said giving her a squeeze.

The team headed out Abbey in tow with promises of a phone call when Tony was awake.

It seemed like hours until finally Ducky came out of the bedroom.

"Jethro, could I have a word?" He jumped up from the couch crossing the room in two strides.

"How is he Duck?"

"He's been drugged Jethro, some sort of tranquilizer, and someone cut his wrists. He has three horizontal cuts on each wrist, fairly deep, but I don't think he'll have any permanent damage. I took a blood sample to find out what sort of drug he's been injected with, and I stitched up the wounds. Someone tried to make this look like a suicide."

"How long before he wakes up?"

"Actually he woke right after I finished his last stitch; he was calling your name right before he regained consciousness, Jethro I believe he said. I didn't know you two were on a first name basis _Jethro."_ Gibbs gave him one of his famous stare downs which of course with Ducky had no effect.

"I'll wait in the living room." Ducky said giving him a wink.

************************************************************

I felt like a jackhammer had taken up permanent residence in my head. I kept my eyes closed, even the light from my side lamp hurt. I still couldn't believe what my father had done. I knew he hated me, but kill me? Ducky had explained what had happened after Geno the bull had shot me full of some sort of tranquilizer. They had stripped me, put me in a tub of running water and slit my wrists. I guess if the cuts on my wrists didn't do it he was hoping the water in the over flowing bath tub would. It might have if Abbey hadn't got here when she did. According to Ducky even though the cuts looked bad, I hadn't lost that much blood, the dumbasses cut me the wrong way horizontal instead of vertical. I heard the bedroom door open, and cracked my eyes enough to see Gibbs ease in.

"Fancy seeing you here." I said.

"No jokes Tony, you could have died." I opened my eyes a little wider, and he was still standing in the doorway an unreadable look on his face.

"Hey, come here." I said patting the bed. He moved hesitantly towards me, and sat on the edge of the bed facing towards the opposite wall.

"I could have lost you tonight." he said barely above a whisper. "Would've been my fault to."

"Jethro, look at me." He ran a hand across his face, and slowly turned. There were tears in his eyes.

"I promised he would never hurt you again Tony."

"Jethro you couldn't have known, hell he's my own father, and I couldn't have known he would have pulled something like this." I reached over and covered his hand with mine. Letting him just feel me.

"I should have known Tony; it's my job to know, to take care of you, to…"

"Enough." I said firmly. "Unless your psychic, or whatever, there is no way you could have known this, and you do take care of me, you take care of all of us. You will not carry this around with you Jethro; the only thing I want is for you to bring this bastard down, whatever it takes." He looked at me searching my eyes looking for something, anything that might say I blamed him.

"Alright Tony. I've had the rest of the team in here, bagging up any evidence they may have left. I'm calling the director, and having your father, and his crony brought in for the attempted murder of a federal officer. I wanna have a little chat with those two."

Authors note:

Thanks so much for all the reviews. I know I threw in a little curve ball, but I wanted to keep you guessing. I think there maybe one or two chapters left, and I'll be finished with my first fic. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter nine**

**Tim McGee sat staring at Tony's empty desk. He still couldn't get it through his head that Tony's own father had done this to him. It definitely explained a lot about some of Tony's actions, and he wondered if some of his often told tales from his childhood were more truth than fiction. His own childhood seemed like a fairytale compared to Tony's and he thanked God for it. His parents had always been supportive of him no matter what and he wondered where he would be today if he'd had parents like Tony's. He hadn't left the office all night, helping Abbey process what evidence they had collected at Tony's apartment. Ziva stayed writing up the report and trying to help in the lab as best she could. They were all worried about Tony, what this might do to him, how he would ever cope.**

**Dominic DiNozzo and Geno Barelli had been brought to NCIS headquarters at five o'clock this morning, and had been sitting in separate interrogation rooms ever since. It was now eight- thirty, and Tim had begun to wonder if Gibbs was going to leave them there all day. Just then, the elevator dinged, and hurricane Gibbs blew through the bullpen.**

"**McGee, Ziva, with me." Tim and Ziva jumped to attention, and ran to catch up with their boss. **

*****************************************************************

**Five-thirty a.m Dinozo's apartment**

"**They're in custody Tony." I looked up to find Gibbs standing in the doorway of my bedroom. I guess I still looked pretty bad, because it was as if he were hesitating there, not sure whether to come closer or not.**

"**Come here." I said patting the bed next to me. He sat down taking my injured wrist in his, bringing it to his lips and gently placing a kiss there.**

"**You sure you're okay?" **

"**I'm fine Jethro, it's just…"I turned away unable to look at this man who had shown me more love in the last 48 hours than anyone had in my entire lifetime.**

"**Hey, look at me. What is it?" He turned my chin to face him, and I knew tears were in my eyes, I felt like such a baby.**

"**He's my father Gibbs, my father, how could he do this to me? I knew he hated me, but try and kill me? Am I that horrible that he can't even allow me to exiest?"**

"**Hey, cut it out this is your Dad's problem, not yours, if anyone's horrible, it's him. He beat the crap out of you with a baseball bat Tony when you were seventeen, and now this. Don't give that son of a bitch one more ounce of power over you." Tears were free flowing by now, and no end in sight.**

"**Look at me." I said wiping my eyes. "I'm an idiot**

"**You, are the best man I know Tony, and whatever happens, you belong to me. Mine." He said placing his hand over my heart. "I swear to you I'll always be here, however you want me, I'll be here. I refuse to let you feel like any of this is your fault; you're not an idiot, just a little bit of a girl." He winked at me, and my mouth dropped open.**

"**I am so not a girl." I said crossing my arms and mock pouting.**

"**Whatever you say dear." he said leaning over and giving me a peck on the cheek.**

"**Thanks Gibbs." I said barely above a whisper. His face was inches from mine.**

"**No need to thank me Tony, I told you I protect what's mine." He closed the distance, and placed a soft kiss on my lips, just a tease really, hopefully of something more to come. "Now I've got to get to work, and you need to rest."**

"**I wanna be there Gibbs, when you question him, I want to be there." I had already started throwing the covers back and trying to get up, but Gibbs was faster.**

"**Absolutely not DiNozzo you are going to lay right back in this bed and rest. I'll come back by after work, and take you home."**

"**But Gibbs…" then it hit me, he'd take me home. His home.**

"**What are you saying Gibbs?" I asked lying back in the bed.**

"**Oh come on Tony you know I'm no good at this." His face had actually turned a shade of pink I had never seen before. "I want you with me, I'm tired of wasting time, you know… I want you to live with me." His face was now a definite shade of red.**

"**Okay."**

"**That's it?" he asked.**

"**I know where I belong now, and it's with you."**

*****************************************************************

**Interrogation room 1 eight-thirty a.m.**

"**Finally! Agent Gibbs, what is the meaning of all this?" Dominic DiNozzo rose to his feet. "I want an explanation, I have been here since five-thirty, and I demand to know why." Gibbs took a seat, and proceeded to go through the file in his hands ignoring the man in front of him.**

"**Did you hear me Agent Gibbs I want to know what's going on?" He finished by slamming his hand down on the desk, and overturning Gibbs freshly brewed coffee in the process. As fast as Ziva, maybe faster Gibbs reached out turning Dominic DiNozzo's wrist to the side and putting pressure on one particular point causing the man to howl in pain.**

"**You've already tried to kill one federal officer today, don't give me a reason." He's voice was deadly, barely above a growl. DiNozzo senior didn't question what he planned on doing if he gave him a reason; he had seen that look before in men's eyes, hell he'd given it before. He took a seat and stared a hole through the man in front of him. He said he had **_**tried**_** to kill a federal agent, so apparently Tony wasn't dead. Damn, this was all he needed.**

**Tim and Ziva watched intently from the other side of the two way mirror.**

**The mans outburst had taken them by surprise, but Gibbs had handled it like the marine he was.**

"**Suddenly the door opened to the interrogation room, and in walked the younger DiNozzo.**

"**What I miss?"**

"**Tony, what are you doing here, you are not well, you should be in bed." Ziva said coming over putting a hand on his arm.**

"**That an invite Zee Vaah." he said drawing her name out the way she hated it.**

"**You are impossible." She said rolling her eyes.**

"**Ziva's right Tony, does Gibbs know you're here?"**

"**What Gibbs doesn't know won't hurt him." Tony said gazing into the room where his father was being held.**

"**I just don't want him hurting me." Tim said.**

"**Don't worry probster, I'll cover you." I knew Gibbs didn't want me here, but I felt I had to be here. I needed closure or something, I don't know, I just knew I had to be here, to see him break. I wanted to see Gibbs break my father.**

**Gibbbs finally stopped thumbing through the file he had been looking at for the last twenty minutes and stared at the man in front of him.**

"**Mr. DiNozzo, can you tell me where you were between the hours of ten and one this morning?"**

"**Of course, I was home in bed; you can verify that with my security people, there on site twenty-four hours, is that all?"**

"**That's funny, because we managed to pull some finger prints and DNA from your son Tony's apartment this morning, after he was almost killed."**

"**Well agent Gibbs, he is my son after all, my prints would be there. As far as DNA goes, that could have gotten there during one of my many visits." Gibbs jaw suddenly tightened.**

"**I thought that's the way you would play this, so I had a little chat with your friend Mister Barelli, and he seems to remember things a little differently." Gibbs said giving him his patented stare.**

"**Just what exactly am I supposed to have done Agent Gibbs?" Senior asked leaning forward in his chair.**

**I was spellbound watching through the glass. Gibbs just stared right back, but I knew it was taking every bit of his self-control not to reach across the table and strangle my father. I felt a hand resting on my arm and looked over to see Tim standing at my side.**

"**Maybe you should leave Tony, you know maybe rest, Gibbs can take care of this and let you know. This is too much to take Tony, even for you."**

"**I've taken this for thirty- eight years Tim, a few more minutes isn't gonna kill me, besides I got Gibbs six." He looked me in the eye, and dropped his hand.**

"**I'm here for you Tony, anything you need just let me know."**

"**As am I." Ziva said coming to stand next to Tim.**

"**Thanks guys, but I'm gonna be fine." I looked back into the room and my heart leapt. My father stood looking at Gibbs a gun in his hand.**

"**Probie give me your weapon." My voice was cold as steel, and Tim didn't hesitate handing over his service weapon.**

"**Tony.."**

"**Stand down Officer David I**_** need to do this**_**." understanding flashed in her eyes. **

"**We will be right behind you Tony, you take lead."**

**We left the observation room as quietly as we could, and stood outside the door of interrogation. I motioned for Tim and Ziva to stay outside in case I needed backup. I eased open the door and stepped into hell.**

"**Father." His eyes and weapon swung towards me.**

"**You!" He shouted. His eyes had taken on a wild look, like a caged animal.**

"**It's me you want." I said showing him my empty hands. I had tucked McGee's weapon in my back waistband.**

"**You little bastard, why can't you just die." He edged towards me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Gibbs reach for his weapon.**

"**This is between you and me." I said backing up towards the door reaching backwards as if for the door knob, I fingered the butt of the glock. "Let's finish this, just you and me."**

"**Oh it's going to be finished, right now." he pulled back on the trigger of the tiny pistol, at the same time I drew my weapon Gibbs yelled.**

"**Tony!" My father turned and fired. It was as if everything had gone into slow motion Gibbs fell to the ground. Tim and Ziva burst in, and as my father turned to me Gibbs blood sprayed across his face I fired and the crazed look died from his face.**

**I ran to Gibbs my heart coming out of my chest.**

"**Gibbs." I said shaking him gently. Blood was everywhere, and I searched for the wound. I heard Ziva and Tim in the background calling for a medical team. "Jethro." I whispered. "Please don't leave me, not now, please." I finally found the wound deep in his shoulder, so close to his chest I lost my breath. Then Ducky was there pulling me away so the medical team could get to Gibbs. I could hear him, but I was numb. What had just happened? He led me past my father slumped in the floor eyes staring up lifelessly at me, past Tim and Ziva busy trying to coordinate the scene, past the other interrogation room that housed Geno, through the halls of NCIS and finally down to his car, placing me in the front seat even going so far as to strap the seatbelt on me.**

"**Anthony, they will take Jethro to Bethesda." He said getting in the old Morgan and strapping himself in.**

"**What just happened Ducky?" "What did I do?"**

"**What you had to Anthony, what you had to do." He patted my leg, started the car, and we were off.**

**Author's note: Maybe one or two chapters left. I hope everyone has liked this so far, please, please don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter ten_

_I was numb. That's the only way to explain it. I could hear Ducky saying something, but it was as if he were speaking to someone else. I kept seeing Jethro fall, and then my father turning back towards me blood on his face, Jethro's blood. Then my gun went off, and it was all I could do to make it over to Gibbs. Ducky had said I did what I had to do, and he was right. My father would have killed us all, I'm sure of it. Bethesda loomed ahead of us, and I didn't even know how we got there. Before I knew what was happening Ducky was already out of the car and opening the door. The cool wind hit my face, and it was like ice water being thrown on me. _

"_I can't loose him Ducky." I said reaching up and grabbing the old doctor's arm. "I just can't." He gave me a sad look, like he understood exactly how I was feeling, and gave me a slight nod of his head_

"_Come my dear boy, he'll probably be in ICU by now." I let him pull me out of the car, and lead me into the hospital. _

_I let Ducky take the lead at the nurse's station, knowing he could get further than I could, but Gibbs had been taken into surgery already and we were left to wait for any scrap of news we could get._

_After two hours, I heard the familiar clip, clop of platform shoes, and the reassuring voice of Tim McGee telling Abbey everything would be alright. I stood to meet them; looking for Ziva and sure enough she was pulling up the rear with her quiet strength. The rest of my real family had finally arrived, and I exhaled a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding._

"_Oh Tony, have you heard anything yet?" I was immediately enveloped in one of Abby's infamous hugs._

"_Not yet Abs." I said squeezing her back. Conveying all the emotions I couldn't say out loud._

"_He's got to be okay Tony." _

"_I hope so." I whispered back, voice cracking. She pulled away slightly, and I knew tears were leaking out of my eyes. I couldn't stop them, and by this time I didn't want to. I was emotionally and physically drained._

"_Oh Tony." she said wiping away a tear. "Come with me." She grabbed my hand, and like the tornado she was she whisked me away from the rest of the group leaving Ducky to fill everyone in on the scarce news._

"_Abbey, where are you taking me, what if the doctor comes and I'm not there, what if….?" She turned in mid stride and placed a finger to my lips._

"_Enough. You have been through too much in the last forty-eight hours, you need to find a little peace Tony, or you'll be no good for Gibbs when he gets out of surgery. Ducky will find us if the doctor has news, now come on." I followed obediently still not knowing where she was taking me. I almost ran into the back of her, when she stopped in front of two double oak doors._

"_Where are we Abs?" she pushed through the doors, and I immediately recognized the chapel. She pulled me down the aisle towards the front where several candles were lit, in remembrance or prayer. She knelt, and pulled me down next to her. We knelt in silence for about ten minutes._

"_Abbey I haven't been to mass since I was a kid." I actually had fond memories of going to mass with my aunt, but that had been so long ago, I was a different person then, so much had changed._

"_God doesn't care how long it's been Tony." She handed me a rosary._

"_You are full of surprises Abbey." I said taking it. It was beautiful, and obviously expensive._

"_Kate gave it to me." She said almost in a whisper. I turned to look at her out of the corner of my eye, and caught a tear sliding down her face._

"_Abs..?" I reached over and lay a hand on her shoulder, but she continued to stare at the lit candles._

"_You shouldn't wait Tony." she said finally looking at me._

"_Wait for what?" I asked dumbfounded. Where was she going with this?_

"_To tell him you're in love with him, you shouldn't wait. Kate gave me that before she died. I told her how… I told her how I felt about her, and she told me she felt the same, but she just couldn't be with me; it went against everything she believed in. Right before she was killed though we talked, almost all night and she said she wanted to try but I had to be patient, go slow, she gave me that rosary, she said to remind me of her, she knew I loved crosses." She gave a little laugh as she thought back on the memory._

"_Just please don't wait." She turned back towards the candles, and then stood leaving me still kneeling. Lighting a candle she turned and laid a hand on my shoulder._

"_This stays here, between us. I just wanted you to know, you're not alone. I'll come if we hear any news." She wiped her face and continued up the aisle way leaving me in the silence of the chapel. I didn't know what to think. I looked down at the beautiful rosary in my hand, and thought of Kate. Abbey had given me a gift. Who knew there were Goth angels? I bowed my head and began to finger the beads in my hand, for the first time in twenty years I prayed. "Our Father Who art in heaven…."_

_*************************************************************_

_I had been in the chapel a little over thirty minutes when I heard the double doors open._

"_Tony, he's in recovery." I got up, and headed to the front eager for any news. _

"_Thanks Abs, for everything." I said handing her back the rosary. She twisted it around her wrist fingering the crucifix at the end._

"_You both deserve to be happy." she said touching my cheek. "Just follow my advice."_

"_I will." I said placing my hand over hers. _

_We made it back to the waiting room in record time. The doctor waiting for us so he wouldn't have to go over everything twice._

_Gibbs had made it through the surgery fine, no complications. He would have to go through physical therapy for his shoulder which had been damaged by the bullet breaking his collar bone, but the doctor expected he would make a full recovery. Everyone was ecstatic, and over the fray I caught Abbeys eye silently thanking her for what she had done for me, given me hope._

_Authors note: One more chapter I think. Thank you you to everyone who stuck by me through this story, and your wonderful reviews. This chapter was a hard one to write for me, and I hope it tuned out okay. I know it's a little short, but I thought that was the best way to end it. I promise, there is juicy stuff coming, but it has to be the right moment. Please review let me know what you think._


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: I am soooo sorry about the underlines; I have no idea how that happened, if anyone has any ideas please let me know. This will be the last chapter of Tony & Jethro, and hopefully it will be worth the wait. I want to thank everyone who decided to leave a review, and all those who put me on their alert, it really has encouraged me to keep writing. I am planning on another story, so please look for me. Sorry for the update delay, but four stitches and a broken finger will do that to you.

WARNING: sexual content is in this chapter.

Epilogue

It had been six weeks since I had killed my father. It was ruled a clean shoot, and the charges my father had leveled against me had been dropped considering his own mental state.

I had twelve weeks vacation time, which I decided to take, in order to take care of Gibbs, or as he said to help his physical therapist torture him. He had stayed in the hospital two weeks, and by the end the staff was ready to shoot him again. I had now been at Gibbs house for four weeks, only going to my apartment for clean clothes.

Everyone on the team had dropped by, and if they thought it odd I was a permanent fixture no one mentioned it. Abbey of course was the most frequent guest, and kept us well stocked with home cooked meals and the occasional DVD which by some miracle I managed to convince Gibbs to watch with me. Although his complaints of being a hostage due to his injuries were annoying, I think he might actually have enjoyed it.

I had taken up residence in the guest room upstairs, across from Gibbs room. With the shoulder injury he had received and his need for rest I thought it for the best, I found out later how wrong I was.

*************************************************************

The back deck had become an evening ritual for Gibbs and me. The nights were a little cool, but a sweatshirt and Gibbs coffee were sufficient to stave off the cold. We sat together in the swing facing outwards toward the backyard, the smell of Shannon and Kelly's rose bush heavy in the air. We had sat like this every night this week, no words, just the stars. Tonight however, I knew something was different.

"I'm not a feeble old man DiNozzo." I turned to face him, and he was still looking up at the stars.

"What?" I asked, suddenly confused by where this could be going.

He turned to look at me, and I could see the hint of hurt playing in his eyes.

"You took the guest room Tony, what do you think that says to me?"

"Jethro, I took the guest room because you had been shot, I really didn't want to roll over in the night and cause you anymore pain than what you've already been through, you needed your rest. I could never think of you as feeble." I said with a hint of a smile. I reached over taking his hand in mine. "I wanted to give you time to heal, to think; we've been through so much in such a short time, I didn't want to assume you wanted me in your bed right after my father tried to kill you."

"Us, he tried to kill us Tony." He slowly turned my hand over and ran a finger down each slash in my wrists. The skin had already puckered and was turning pink, I would always have a reminder of my father, whether I wanted it or not. "Do you know how I felt walking into your apartment, seeing all the blood, and then seeing you in that damn tub, no sign of life? I died inside." He looked up at me then staring directly into my eyes. "I don't care if I have one breath left in my body Tony, I want you beside me when I take it, I love you." I was for once totally speechless. The boss had beaten me to the punch. I'd had this whole elaborate thing planned out in my head for when he was better, how I would sit him down and explain to him how deeply I felt for him, and now all I could do was stare.

"I never thought I would say that to another man, hell I never thought I would ever say it to anyone else, but I do Tony, I love you. I know I'm a bastard, and I'm moody, and I'm sure as hell not easy to get along with, but…" I put my finger to his mouth shushing him.

"Stop." I said barely above a whisper. I had never had anyone say words like that to me before, and it was almost more than I could take. This man who was everything to me, who had saved me more times than I could count had saved me again tonight, the last piece of my soul that I had long thought was dead fell into place.

"I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs and there is nothing you could ever do or say to stop me from loving you." I dropped my finger from his lips and stood holding out my hand for him to take. We walked silently back into the house stopping long enough to turn off lights and straighten the kitchen. Then I witnessed something I had never seen; Gibbs turned the deadbolt on his front door.

"You never know DiNozzo." he said giving me a wink.

I followed him up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed Gibbs toed off his shoes and began removing his socks. I sat down next to him and followed suit. Finally down to our underwear we turned and looked at one another, and then both burst out laughing.

"I feel like a virgin on prom night." I said.

"Me to." He turned and looked at me then, the smile slipping from his face as he reached out and laid his palm to my chest. Leaning in the rest of the way our lips met, and just like before I was lost to the feelings and sensations that were Gibbs. Maneuvering back I found myself lying underneath him at the head of the bed, never breaking the kiss. Every fear and insecurity I had vanished at this point, as did any coherent thought I had in my head. This was right, this is what had been missing in every other relationship I had ever had, I was finally complete. This was making love, not sex.

I don't recall when or how, but both sets of boxers had come off at some point, and Gibbs erection rubbed against mine causing a deep moan that sounded like someone else. Our hands were everywhere, almost in a frenzy to memorize every inch of each others skin. I loved to be kissed, and the slow movements of Gibbs tongue in my mouth along with those hands that seemed to be everywhere at once were pushing me beyond control.

"I can't hold out much longer." I managed to ground out. Reaching over me to the bedside table, he pulled out a tube of lube. Never taking his eyes from mine he rubbed himself with it, and then put a small amount in his palm. Moving oh so slow he began to rub in the lube drinking in the sight of my face as I began to moan his name. Lowering himself back down on top of me he began to move, slowly at first, kissing me, those long slow kisses then his hand moved down and began slowly stroking both of us together. I thought I would surely die. We were both breathing heavily and covered in sweat and lube by now, and it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life as Gibbs stroked us one more time and we both lost control.

Later that night I awoke to the feel of Gibbs arms around my waist, and the slow steady sounds of his breathing. I was home, and this is where I would stay, as long as he would have me.

Authors note: Well folks that's it. I hope the sex scene was okay, I didn't want to be too graphic, I sort of like the whole less is more thing, so please let me know what you think.


End file.
